


Daughters of Artemis

by puppycat998



Series: NCT Percy Jackson universe [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, mark is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: “Momo! Momo! Momo, I love you!” Lucas’s booming voice was the only thing heard in the camp that wasn't a groan. Why he yelled so loud was beyond anyone else, but they knew they couldn't stop him. He literally was Twice’s biggest fan.





	Daughters of Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to the Once's out there, but I had to make someone evil (I actually love Twice).  
> Sorry it's so short, but please enjoy!  
> ♥️ Sarah

“Oh my gods! Twice is coming to New York!” Mark sarcastically yelled. The entire camp groaned. The campers had known for over a month, but they wanted to forget.

 

“Mark, babe, I love you, but please shut up.” Mark just smiled evilly at Donghyuk. Twice was having a world tour and it just so happened that New York was a stop. It also just so happened that it was the first stop and all nine of them would be spending a week in New York. It was going to be one long week of chaos.

 

Lucas popped his head out of his workshop. He usually was slow at figuring out a situation. “Why is everyone groaning?”

 

“Twice is coming in a week,” groaned Renjun, who was walking back to his cabin to complain about the fact to his siblings.

 

“Twice?! I love them! I bought tickets the second they went on sale!” Lucas stated to no one in particular. He was bouncing around everywhere, causing little bursts of fire to appear around him.

 

“Shut up, Cas.” Lucas pouted at Jungwoo, but walked over to him nonetheless. “You are the only one who actually likes them here.”

 

“Why does everyone hate them so much?” whispered Chenle to Jisung. Chenle was often still left in the dark about things that happened at camp. It made sense, considering he barely had been there a month.

 

“Oh right, you're still new. You'll find out in like a day when they come here.”

 

“And why's that?” Chenle pouted at Jisung. 

 

“Trust me, it's better if you find out yourself. But prepare for it.” Chenle groaned and glared at Jisung for a moment.

 

Lucas finally made it to Jungwoo, who looked upset and mad. Lucas had calmed down a little, so the fire had stopped spreading everywhere, but Lucas was still bouncing. “Lucas?” Lucas stopped bouncing for a moment to look at Jungwoo. “Twice or me?” 

 

Lucas completely froze and realized he couldn't answer. “Ummm…”

 

The silence wasn't what Jungwoo wanted, apparently. It made Jungwoo pout. “I thought as much.” Jungwoo began to walk away.

 

“Wait wait! Of course it's you!” Jungwoo began storming away. “Baby come back!” Jungwoo began sprinting away, causing Lucas to chase him down. The other campers looked at the two and a lot rolled their eyes, clearly used to the situation. “Baby, I love you!” screamed Lucas while he ran, but Jungwoo didn't stop. In fact, he was laughing and was enjoying the current situation. 

 

Eventually, Jungwoo let Lucas catch him. They fell to the ground in a heap. “I love you, too, Cas. But really, Twice?” Lucas shut him up with a kiss, but he never did answer. Jungwoo found himself not caring so much anymore. Soon, the remaining campers who had watched the entire mess had to turn away from the lovey-dovey couple that was kissing. They knew better that it probably wouldn't be just kissing soon.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

A few days later, Twice arrived at camp. It was also the day in which Chenle realized why everyone hated them. He found that he couldn't stand them, either. How Lucas liked them was surprising. 

 

“Make way for the best people ever.” Their leader, Nayeon, lead the pack of the other 8 girls to their cabin. The entire groaned and reluctantly moved out of the way. Lucas was the only excited one.

 

“Momo! Momo! Momo, I love you!” Lucas’s booming voice was the only thing heard in the camp that wasn't a groan. Why he yelled so loud was beyond anyone else, but they knew they couldn't stop him. He literally was Twice’s biggest fan.

 

Momo rolled her eyes at Lucas and she, as well as the rest of her members, entered the Artemis cabin.

 

“They're the hunters of Artemis?” Chenle looked at Jisung to clarify.

 

“Unfortunately. And they come back every few years to recruit new members. Most were demigods before, but  _ why would I be a demigod if I could be immortal? _ ” Jisung made his voice high pitched to imitate Twice.

 

Chenle laughed. “So Lucas is crazy for liking them?” Jisung nodded. “Who do you think they'll try to recruit?”

 

“For sure it's Irene and Joy. They came a year ago to get them, but thank the gods they refused.”

 

“Irene and Joy? Apollo kids?”

 

“Yeah. But they wanted to live a normal life. And thank the gods for that.” The girls were known to have beautiful voices and were pretty enough to be in Aphrodite. It took the camp by surprise when they were found to be Apollo kids, until they found out that their moms were famous actresses, as well as the fact that they were absolutely terrifying when given a bow and arrow.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

“I have an extra ticket to see Twice!”

 

“No one cares, Lucas. You're the only one who likes them.” Jungwoo was feeling so done with his boyfriend, who had more of an obsession with the 9 member girl group than with his own boyfriend. To say Jungwoo was a little upset was an understatement. 

 

“That's not true! Jaehyun can come with me! He loves them, too!” 

 

“But he can't go, idiot.” Jungwoo was a little jealous that his own boyfriend would rather go with someone else. He tried to not make it noticeable.

 

“Why not?” pouted Lucas.

 

“He's with  _ Doyoung. _ ” Lucas's mouth turned into a giant ‘O’. “And anyways, they are on a quest and aren't here.”

 

“No wonder. It's been sorta quiet.”

 

Jungwoo looked surprisingly at Lucas. “What are you talking about? You exist?”

 

Lucas laughed and kissed Jungwoo on the lips. “Well, since Jaehyun can't come…”

 

“No.”

 

“I haven't said anything!”

 

“My answer is no.”

 

“Woo…” Lucas was pouting at Jungwoo and it almost made Jungwoo feel bad.  _ Almost. _

 

Jungwoo shook his head, but somehow just knew Lucas would convince him before the week was up. Jungwoo sometimes hated how easily he gave into Lucas's whims.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

“Oh come on, Irene.” Irene shook her head again and walked over to her older brother.

 

“I'm not going! Ya, immortality sounds great and all, but I like my life.” Nayeon was following poor Irene around until she would agree to become a hunter, but it wasn't the life Irene wanted for herself. Nayeon was just bugging her. Irene finally reached Taeil, who was practicing archery. She whispered to him, “Can you help me get rid of her? She's bugging me.” Taeil nodded. Taeil had a soft spot for Irene.

 

“Yo, Donghyuk! I want you and Irene to have an archery practice duel. Sounds good? Good.”

Irene turned to Nayeon, happy with having a solid excuse to get rid of her. “Sorry, I'm busy. Good bye.” She shoved Nayeon away and mouthed thank you to Taeil and walked over to the archery range.

 

“I don't want to! I was having a nice time with Mark!” whined Donghyuk when he finally made it over to Irene.

 

Taeil laughed. “It was just a cover up. Go hang out with your boyfriend or whatever.”

 

“He isn't my boyfriend!” Taeil gave him the  _ look. _ “He has to ask me. So not yet.” Taeil laughed at Mark's stupidity.

 

Irene laughed. “Thank you anyways, Hyuck. I can't stand Nayeon following me everywhere. It just gets on my nerves, ya know?”

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

“I can't believe you forced me to come with you.” 

 

“I got front row tickets for two! Who else would I bring?”

 

“Maybe someone who actually  _ likes  _ Twice?”

 

Lucas and Jungwoo were sitting in the front row seats for the Twice concert day 1. Lucas finally convinced Jungwoo to come with him by bribing a date or two away from camp. And Jungwoo eventually caved in, for it was a chance to get away from everyone else.

 

“But I love Woo.”

 

Jungwoo hated the fact that he blushed. He giggled to cover it up. “Don't say that.” Jungwoo whispered back. “But I love you, too.” Jungwoo leaned in to kiss him, but Lucas put his hand up.

 

“Shhh! It's starting!” Lucas then took his lightstick out and his giant light-up board that read  _ Momo, I love you!  _ Jungwoo pouted, but began laughing at how silly his boyfriend was.

 

Later on, Jungwoo wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he did enjoy the concert. Not the Twice on stage performing (the music was catchy though). Not the loud audience behind him (it did pump him up). But watching Lucas have an amazing time, singing along and doing the fan-chants, was really fun (Jungwoo would never admit that).

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

_ Extra: _

 

_ Taeil confronted Mark. “Why aren't you and Donghyuk dating?” _

 

_ Mark looked confused. “What do you mean? We've been dating since the day I woke up in the hospital.” _

 

_ “Hyuck doesn't believe so.” _

 

_ “What?! But we kiss and hold hands and do all that boyfriend stuff together!” _

 

_ “Have you asked him?” _

 

_ “Of cour-” Mark paused for a moment. “I mean, not officially…” _

 

_ “There you go.” _

 

_ The next thing Mark did was stupid, but when isn't he? “Lee Donghyuk! Get your butt over here!”  _

 

_ The son of Apollo stuck his head out of his cabin, but made no motion to go over to Mark. “Why can't you come over here?!” Donghyuk yelled back. _

 

_ Mark stomped over to Donghyuk, as he really was whipped. “Be my boyfriend!” The entire camp heard, but Mark couldn't care less. _

 

_ Donghyuk's face turned bright red. “Oh my gods! You finally asked!” _

 

_ “So what's your answer?” _

 

_ “Idiot, it'll always be yes! Yes!” _

 

_ The entire camp, which silenced for the confession, began cheering and clapping. It had been too long for the pair to not be official. _

 

_ “Can I kiss you?” _

 

_ “You kiss me all the time, Mark.” _

 

_ “But now you're my boyfriend and it'll officially be our first kiss.” _

 

_ “That's not how it works.” Donghyuk kissed him nonetheless. “But I couldn't care less.” _

 

_ “You're mine.” _

 

_ “You always have been.” _


End file.
